rockyoutfandomcom-20200213-history
Have A Nice Day Tour
The Have a Nice Day Tour was a worldwide concert tour by American rock band Bon Jovi. It took place between November 2005 and July 2006 and commenced two months after the release of their ninth studio album Have a Nice Day. The tour was a significant commercial success, as the group played to 2,002,000 fans, and the tour grossed a total $191 million. The tour was the third-highest-grossing tour of 2006 taking in just over $131 million, just behind The Rolling Stones' A Bigger Bang World Tour and Madonna's Confessions Tour. edit] The show EnlargeDublin May 2006The set lists greatly varied between concerts, so after each show its set list was posted on the official website. Most concerts began with the song "Last Man Standing" from the Have a Nice Day record, with the show beginning as Jon Bon Jovi suddenly appeared on a small platform in the middle of the audience at the far end from the stage, followed by "You Give Love a Bad Name". "Livin' on a Prayer" was almost always played as the finalé before any encores. At some shows, Jennifer Nettles performed with the band in the song "Who Says You Can't Go Home". On one show in the National Bowl at Milton Keynes, 1500 fans sat in the bar watching England play and win their first-round match in the 2006 FIFA World Cup; Jon Bon Jovi performed the encore in a red England 'away' top. At the concert in Düsseldorf, Germany, the band played their longest song, "Dry County", for the first time in over ten years. The final concert of the tour at New Jersey's Giants Stadium was the only concert at which the band played the Have a Nice Day song "I Am", so that they would fulfill their commitment of playing every song from the album on the tour. At several of the band's summer stadium shows, the band was known to play extremely long setlists, some of them running nearly three hours, totaling approximately 25 songs, including encores that sometimes had as much as seven songs. edit] Opening acts For the first North American leg of the tour as well as the United Kingdom dates of the European leg, each city had a local band open for Bon Jovi; the band had decided this for a chance to promote local talent. The most notable was Leicesters The Omega Threat, who at the time were hotly tipped for success but opened for Bon Jovi with 20 minutes of guitar feedback and screamed pro-marxism slogans. Canadian band Nickelback, who had great success with their latest release (All The Right Reasons) supported Bon Jovi on the European leg of the tour, as well as on the band's summer stadium tour in North America. edit] Personnel *Jon Bon Jovi–lead vocals, guitar *Richie Sambora–guitar, backing vocals, talkbox *Hugh McDonald–bass, backing vocals *Tico Torres–drums, percussion *David Bryan–keyboards, piano, backing vocals edit] Additional personnel *Bobby Bandiera–guitar, backing vocals *Jeff Kazee–keyboards, backing vocals edit] Tour dates edit] North America *02/11/2005 United States Wells Fargo Arena - Des Moines, IA *04/11/2005 United States United Center - Chicago, IL *05/11/2005 United States United Center - Chicago, IL *08/11/2005 United States Quicken Loans Arena - Cleveland, OH *09/11/2005 United States Value City Arena - Columbus, OH *11/11/2005 United States Target Center - Minneapolis, MN *12/11/2005 United States Qwest Center - Omaha, NE *16/11/2005 United States Kohl Center - Madison, WI *18/11/2005 United States Palace of Auburn Hills - Auburn Hills, MI *19/11/2005 United States Palace of Auburn Hills - Auburn Hills, MI *26/11/2005 United States Mohegan Sun - Uncasville, CT *28/11/2005 United States Madison Square Garden - New York, NY *29/11/2005 United States Madison Square Garden - New York, NY *02/12/2005 United States Wachovia Center - Philadelphia, PA *03/12/2005 United States Wachovia Center - Philadelphia, PA *06/12/2005 United States Mellon Arena - Pittsburgh, PA *07/12/2005 United States Nassau Coliseum - Uniondale, NY *09/12/2005 United States TD Banknorth Garden - Boston, MA *10/12/2005 United States TD Banknorth Garden - Boston, MA *12/12/2005 United States Pepsi Arena - Albany, NY *14/12/2005 Canada Bell Centre - Montreal, QB *15/12/2005 Canada Bell Centre - Montreal, QB *17/12/2005 United States Verizon Center - Washington, DC *19/12/2005 United States Izod Center - East Rutherford, NJ *21/12/2005 United States Izod Center - East Rutherford, NJ *22/12/2005 United States Izod Center - East Rutherford, NJ *14/01/2006 United States Ford Center - Oklahoma City, OK *15/01/2006 United States American Airlines Center - Dallas, TX *17/01/2006 United States Philips Arena - Atlanta, GA *18/01/2006 United States Charlotte Bobcats Arena - Charlotte, North Carolina *20/01/2006 United States HSBC Arena - Buffalo, NY *21/01/2006 Canada Air Canada Centre - Toronto, ON *23/01/2006 Canada Air Canada Centre - Toronto, ON *24/01/2006 Canada Air Canada Centre - Toronto, ON *27/01/2006 United States Xcel Energy Center - St. Paul, MN *28/01/2006 United States Bradley Center - Milwaukee, WI *30/01/2006 Canada Air Canada Centre - Toronto, ON *01/02/2006 United States Mohegan Sun Arena - Uncasville, CT *02/02/2006 United States Verizon Center - Washington, DC *04/02/2006 United States Boardwalk Hall - Atlantic City, NJ *08/02/2006 United States BI-LO Center - Greenville, SC *10/02/2006 United States BankAtlantic Center - Sunrise, FL *14/02/2006 United States Sommet Center - Nashville, TN *15/02/2006 United States Arena at Gwinnett Center - Atlanta, GA *16/02/2006 United States BankAtlantic Center - Sunrise, FL *17/02/2006 United States St. Pete Times Forum - Tampa, FL *18/02/2006 United States St. Pete Times Forum - Tampa, FL *21/02/2006 United States Toyota Center - Houston, TX *23/02/2006 United States Pepsi Center - Denver, CO *25/02/2006 United States Honda Center - Anaheim, CA *27/02/2006 United States HP Pavilion at San Jose - San Jose, CA *01/03/2006 United States Save Mart Center - Fresno, CA *03/03/2006 United States Staples Center - Los Angeles, CA *05/03/2006 United States Rose Garden Arena - Portland, OR *06/03/2006 United States Key Arena - Seattle, WA *09/03/2006 United States Glendale Arena - Glendale, AZ *11/03/2006 United States MGM Grand Arena - Las Vegas, NV edit] Japan *08/04/2006 Japan Tokyo Dome - Tokyo, Japan *09/04/2006 Japan Tokyo Dome - Tokyo, Japan *12/04/2006 Japan Nagoya Dome - Nagoya, Japan *14/04/2006 Japan Osaka Dome - Osaka, Japan *15/04/2006 Japan Osaka Dome - Osaka, Japan *18/04/2006 Japan Sapporo Dome - Sapporo, Japan edit] Europe *13/05/2006 Germany LTU Arena - Düsseldorf, Germany *15/05/2006 Austria Linzer Stadion - Linz, Austria *17/05/2006 Germany Schloßplatz - Koblenz, Germany *20/05/2006 Republic of Ireland Croke Park - Dublin, Ireland *24/05/2006 Germany Hessentag - Hessisch Lichtenau, Germany *25/05/2006 Netherlands Goffert Park - Nijmegen, Netherlands *27/05/2006 Germany Cannstatter Wasen - Stuttgart, Germany *28/05/2006 Germany München Stadion - München, Germany *30/05/2006 Austria Olympia Stadium - Innsbruck, Austria *31/05/2006 Switzerland Stade de Suisse - Berne, Switzerland *03/06/2006 Scotland Hampden Park - Glasgow, Scotland *04/06/2006 England City of Manchester Stadium - Manchester, England *07/06/2006 England Ricoh Arena - Coventry, England *09/06/2006 England St. Mary's Stadium - Southampton, England *10/06/2006 England National Bowl - Milton Keynes, England *11/06/2006 England National Bowl - Milton Keynes, England *13/06/2006 England KC Stadium - Kingston upon Hull, England The UK dates at the National Bowl in Milton Keynes and KC Stadium in Kingston upon Hull were originally meant to be at the new Wembley Stadium in London (the band were due to be the first band to play at the new stadium, having closed the old stadium with their Crush Tour in August 2000), however they were moved when the completion of the stadium was delayed until 2007. edit] North America *10/07/2006 United States Seminole Hard Rock Live - Fort Lauderdale, FL *13/07/2006 Canada Parc Jean-Drapeau - Montreal, QC *15/07/2006 United States Citizens Bank Park - Philadelphia, PA *18/07/2006 United States Giants Stadium - East Rutherford, NJ *19/07/2006 United States Giants Stadium - East Rutherford, NJ *21/07/2006 United States Soldier Field - Chicago, IL *23/07/2006 United States Heinz Field - Pittsburgh, PA *27/07/2006 United States Gillette Stadium - Foxboro, MA *29/07/2006 United States Giants Stadium - East Rutherford, NJ